Dead Rising 2: Case Zero /import
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is an Xbox 360-exclusive download that is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace. It takes place two years after the events of Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2, intended to "bridge the gap" between the two games, acting as the demo for Dead Rising 2. The story involves Chuck's first large-scale adventure against the horde of zombies. It was released August 31, 2010 for 400 Microsoft points ($5). The game contains some of the combinable weaponry in Dead Rising 2, and playing the Xbox Live exclusive will also level you up in Dead Rising 2 and offers some extra outfits. Head of Capcom research and Development Keiji Inafune said that it will take about three hours to rush through Case Zero.Fletcher, JC, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero infects XBLA August 31, joystiq.com, (July 22, 2010). Inafune also stated: "I have always had doubts about doing a demo. Everyone seems to want to do them. Rather than create a demo for Dead Rising 2 I wanted to set up a different area and let people see what the game play is like."Dead Rising 2 Case Zero is a Prologue with a Purpose, Kotaku, (April 20, 2010). Story Acting as a prologue to Dead Rising 2, Chuck Greene flees Las Vegas with his daughter Katey after an outbreak occurs, his wife dying at some point during it. In need of fuel and looking to stock up on supplies, Chuck and Katey stop at the gas station in the small desert town of Still Creek. After giving Katey a dose of Zombrex, Chuck has a look around town after hearing an explosion. Hearing screams and gunfire, he looks outside to see a large plume of smoke over the containment zone further down the road. Then someone steals Chuck’s truck, leaving the two stranded, just as zombies begin to infest the town. They take shelter in the gas station and barricade the entrance. With Katey needing a shot of Zombrex very soon, Chuck searches Still Creek for the drug and a way out of town. After traveling through the small town, Chuck then discovers a road block with an overturned ambulance, which has Zombrex inside. During his search for Zombrex, he overhears a broadcast from a dead soldier's radio, saying that a backup quarantine crew will arrive at Still Creek by 9 PM. Chuck finds a motorbike, which he determines can be repaired. Loading it up on a trash cart, He takes the motorbike back to the gas station. Chuck examines the motorbike and determines that he will need five parts to repair the bike. As he searches town for the bike parts, he finds a handful of survivors in need of assistance, including the local pawnshop owner, who offers to sell his wares when rescued, including a spare wheel. Chuck meets Jason Wong and Archie Eaton fending off zombies behind the Department Store, with Jason giving Chuck the handle bar he uses for a weapon. After achieving all five parts to the bike, he repairs the bike just in time to give his daughter a dose of Zombrex. Immediately after giving his daughter Zombrex, he must fight a psychotic mechanic. As Chuck and his daughter begin to leave Still Creek, the military arrives. Chuck barely manages to escape town with his daughter as the military clean the town of undead. As Chuck and his daughter are driving along the desert road, they come upon the stolen truck and the thief dead in the driver's seat. Chuck collects their belongings and his motorcross jacket. He puts on the jacket then gets back on the motorbike, and they ride away. Timeline Chuck Greene spends up to 14 hours (70 minutes real time), rescuing other survivors of the zombie outbreak, attempting to get Zombrex for his daughter Katey and finding a way to escape Still Creek before the military arrives. Case Zero begins on September 12, at 7:00 am and at the latest, ends at 9:00 pm (21:00 hours) the same day. Notification of time until military arrives After finishing Case 0-2: Find Zombrex, every time Chuck leaves the safe house, he will be reminded how much time until the military arrives. Zombies more aggressive at dark File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (2).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (3).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (4).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (5).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy.png File:Dead rising 2 case 0 zombies 7 pm.png|Zombies at 7 pm Endings Reception Dead Rising 2: Case Zero has earned generally positive reviews. Capcom announced that Case Zero had the best week-one sales of any content available on Xbox Live Arcade. "As of (September 7, 2010) the Leaderboards show that over 328,290 players have given Case Zero a go, and that's in less than 7 days - an amazing feat. Money wise, assuming Microsoft take a 30% cut on the game, Capcom could well have made $ 1,149,015 off of it for this week alone."Langley, Ryan Dead Rising: Case 0 Sees Over 300,000 Players In Its First Week, What Does That Mean For The Future?, GameBytes, (September 7, 2010). Molina, Brett. Downloadable 'Dead Rising 2' title breaks Xbox Live records, USA Today, (September 09, 2010). CBS News stated, "For a sequel to a four-year-old game, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is surprisingly lacking in innovation. With the lack of either offline or online co-op, we also don't get a chance to try out Dead Rising 2's other major selling point as well, which diminishes Case Zero's overall re-playability value...And by the time Dead Rising 2 hits stores, you'll likely never play Case Zero again. The story is a bit of a throwaway in the grand scheme of things, so you will not be missing out if you choose to skip this one, but if you've been itching to get your hands on some third-person zombie action right now and cannot wait for the full release, then Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is a great little slice of just exactly what you're looking for."Cho, Brian. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Blue Castle Games brings this zombie prequel to XBOX Live, CBS News, (September, 9 2010). Credits Trivia ;See also Dead Rising 2 Bugs#Case Zero *During development, Chuck wearing his standard Ijiek Jacket was up for consideration, as seen in the beta. * If the game is left on the pause screen for some time, the mall music from Dead Rising will play. *Ending A takes place directly outside the town on the road that Chuck drove on during the intro. *During Ending A, Chuck drives on the same road he came to town on. Why would he head BACK to Vegas? *In the Dead Rising universe, there is a game called Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, during the zombie outbreak in Fortune City Left Hand Lance blogged on Tape it or Die: :"Oh, yeah, I also managed to jack myself an xbox and downloaded me some Dead rising 2 Case Zero, which is kind of a backstory for Chuck Greene (the dude what caused the outbreak). they pumped that one out pretty quickly. almost seems like an exploitation of chuck………a Chuxploitation, Lol! still, i’m not complaining. if there’s any way to relax after killing ome zombies in real life, it’s killing them in virtual life. LOL."Lance, WEAPON OF THE WEEK - 1st September, Tape It Or Die, (September 1, 2010). *There are some posters around town that are a reference to Valve's Left 4 Dead series. The poster acts as a campaign poster with a title and quote, along with the series' logo (the hand). * There are several bugs in the game, see Dead Rising 2 Bugs#Case Zero. *As seen in the unused game text for Dead Rising 2, apparently there was supposed to be a 911 call that Chuck could overhear or witness, or somehow be presented to the player through other purposes, sometime in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: :Las Vegas 911 what is the... :Woman They're everywhere! It's spreading! :Las Vegas 911 Ma'am, you're going to have to calm down and tell me exactly what is... :Woman They're coming! Please!! They're going to - GOD!!! NO!!!!!! :Las Vegas 911 Ma'am, I'm contacting dispatch now. What is your location?! :Woman No, stay away! NO! :Las Vegas 911 Ma'am? Ma'am?! :Woman No, no.... not again... Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:Case zero first floor map.png|Ground floor File:Case zero second floor map.png|2nd floor File:Dead_rising_case_0_intro_nobody_likes_shots_honey.PNG|Into File:Dead_rising_case_0_intro_first_zombie_man_over_there.PNG|Intro File:Case0logo.png References External links * Forums - Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Gamespot. * Dead Rising 2 European trailer, Game Trailers, (July 21, 2010). * Chris, Dead Rising Spinoff Features Soule Brothers, Humble Brothers, Square Enix Music Online, (September 2, 2010). About Case Zero music. Category:Games